Yes, I Do
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Hoy 8 de noviembre del 2015 Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson contraerán matrimonio. Mi version de la boda Klaine, disfrutenla


**Ningun personaje de Glee me perteneze**

_Dos historias Klaine seguidas, vengo con todo, _

_Esta idea la tendo desde hace meses y con todo esto de Klaine/CrissColfer sobre hielo me dieron ganas de escribir. _

_Sin mas ...disfruten. _

* * *

Hoy era el gran día después de meses y meses de preparación, hoy 8 de noviembre del 2015 Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson contraerán matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos era capaz estarse tranquilo, no se habían visto desde el día de ayer a las 3 de la tarde, según Rachel eso era de mala suerte, pero eso solo aplicaba a parejas normales y ellos no lo eran, pero ni con ese argumento pudo convencer a su cuñada y mejor amiga.

-Despierta Kurt- grito Rachel

-Recuérdame quitarte las llaves del departamento- murmuro él aun dormido

-Hoy es tu boda, ándate que tenemos muchas cosa que hacer- con toda la fuerza que Rachel Berry tenia levanto a su amigo de la cama.

-Deja de fastidiar Berry- se quejo

-Está bien si quieres llegar tarde a tu boda allá tu- estaba dispuesta a ir e pero Kurt la llamo

-Está bien, perdona, aves que soy un malhumorado cuando despierto-

Lo obligo a comer algo aunque Kurt no tenía nada de apetito, la verdad es que su estómago estaba hecho una montaña rusa de emociones. No podía creer que al fin se iba a casar con tu sueño adolescente.

_**Con Blaine**_

-Vamos Anderson, levántate- grito Finn desde afuera de la habitación

-5 minutos más- se quejo

-¿Quieres llegar tarde a tu boda?-

Finn tenía razón….. Por Dios…..Hoy era su boda con Kurt, no hizo falta otro grito de Finn, Blaine se paró de inmediato y corrió a la puerta cuando la abrió abrazo fuertemente a su cuñado, confundido pero Finn regreso el abrazo.

-Hoy en mi boda con Kurt- grito

-Lo se hermano, soy tu padrino ahora báñate y vístete que si llegamos tarde al hotel Rachel nos mata-

Llegando al hotel lo único que Blaine era capaz de hacer era de respirar, Finn tuvo que quitarlo del paso de algunas personas y de algunos objetos.

-Hombre concéntrate o no llegara a la iglesia- dijo Finn riendo

-Estoy muy nervioso Finn-

-Lo sé, pero todo estará bien, mi hermano no huira con alguien, eso te lo prometo- se dirigió a la recepcionista- habitación 345, a nombre de Rachel Hudson-

-Me permite su identificación- Finn se la dio- Bienvenido Sr, Hudson-

-Vamos cuñado que Rachel debe estar esperándonos-

_**Con Kurt, Habitación 344**_

-Valla Rachel, la habitación es perfecta, haz hecho un gran trabajo en organizar mi boda-

-Como no hacerlo si mi boda fue perfecta gracias a ti- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Blaine?- sabía que Rachel no se lo diría pero no perdía nada intentando

-No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría- rio Rachel- Pasaras el resto de tu vida con él sobrevive por unas horas, ahora a arreglarte-

Llego Mercedes y entre ellas dos empezaron a arreglar a Kurt no es que necesitara mucho pero hoy es su día y tenía que lucir hermoso.

-Listo-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Kurt lucia espectacular con un traje blanco sencillo pero con algunos toques estilo Kurt Hummel.

-Gracias chicas-

Justo por la puerta entraron Caroline y Burt, este último parecía como si hubiera llorado.

-Los dejamos solos- Rachel y Mercedes salieron

-Te ves increíble Kurt- Dijo su madrastra mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban por los ojos-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo mamá, significa mucho para mí-

-Prométeme que van a venir en navidad- dijo Burt

-Te lo prometo papá-

-Ven oca- lo abrazo- Te amo Kurt y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres un gran hombre. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo sé que Blaine te hará muy feliz y tú lo harás feliz a él. Escúchame Kurt nuestra casa siempre estará ahí para ti, para Blaine y para los hermosos hijos que adoptaran, sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado pero no fue fácil para ninguno de los do, aprendimos mucho a lo largo de estos años pero quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti-

-Te amo papá y gracias por aceptarme, por ayudarme en todo este, también por querer a Blaine-

-Empezaron sin mi- Finn apareció en la puerta con un traje negro

-Claro que no- murmuro Kurt

-Hermanito, hoy te vas a casar. Quiero darte esto- le dio una pequeña caja- Ábrela-

Dentro había un dije con dos fotos una de sus padres y otra de Finn.

-Sé que es un poco tonto pero quiero que la tengas para cuando nos extrañes y no podamos vernos. Te amo hermano, sé que te he pedido perdón muchas veces pero lo hare otra vez así que solo quiero que sepas que estaré para ti la veces que sea necesario-

-Gracias hermano yo también te amo-

_**Con Blaine**_

-Hola Blainey- una voz bastante conocida entro en la habitación

-Copper, llegaste- grito Blaine

-Claro, hoy la boda de mi pequeño hermano, tenía que estar aquí-

Para Blaine era muy importante que Copper estuviera ahí, era su hermano mayor y realmente lo quería, también por el hecho de que sus padres no habían aceptado que se fuera a casar con Kurt.

Y claro Copper no era el hermano ejemplar pero siempre apoyaría a Blaine.

-Te traje esto hermanito- le entrego una caja simple sin envoltura- Es la llave de un coche- Blaine lo mire sorprendido- Te engaño, mama me dijo que te lo diera junto con esto- le entrego una carta

Hola hijo mío:

Quiero que sepas que lamento no poder estar ahí contigo. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo junto con Kurt, sé que lo amas y estoy segura que él te ama a ti. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te amo Blaine, más que nada en este mundo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por la mejillas de Blaine antes de levantar la mirada los brazos de Copper le dieron un gran abrazo.

-Te amo hermano-

-Y yo a ti Copper-

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Burt entrando a la habitación

-No, yo ya me iba- se despidió su hermano

-Hola Blaine- saludo Burt

-Hola Señor Hummel- contesto este

-Vamos, puedes llamarme Burt o papá si quieres- los dos rieron

-Gracias papá-

-Blaine, te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, haz hecho feliz a Kurt como nadie ha podido. Tú eres ese alguien que siempre espero y yo estoy profundamente agradecido por eso. Sé qué harás todo lo posible para que mi hijo este bien. Con nosotros siempre tendrás una familia que te ama exactamente cómo eres-

Lo único que Blaine fue capaz de hacer era abrazar a su suegro, se sentía muy agradecido porque ninguna figura paterna le había dicho que lo amaba justo de la forma en la que era.

Teenage dream empezó a sonar en el enorme salón que Rachel había rentado para la ocasión.

Blaine esperaba junto a juez, entonces Kurt apareció del brazo de su padre.

_''Hay un momento cuando te dices a ti mismo: Oh, ahí estas, te he estado buscando desde siempre''_

Blaine está parado ahí sin poder creer que el amor de su vida este caminando hacia él para casarse con él.

Kurt por su parte no quería levantar la vista pero después de varios segundos lo hizo y vio la misma mirada que Blaine le regala cada vez que sus ojos se topan, esa mirada llena de amor y confianza, esa mirada que le dice que todo saldrá bien.

El juez empezó con la rutina normal todas esas cosas que ellos dicen y sin más llego la hora de los votos.

-Eres el amor de mi vida Kurt. Prometí siempre amarte y mírame aquí estoy 15 años después diciéndote que te amo mucho más que el día en el que te conocí. Eres perfecto para mí, la pieza que me falta, mi sueño adolescente. Hoy enfrente de todas estas personas quiero prometerme que te amare cada día mas, que te protegeré y hare de tu vida una aventura-

-Siempre me dejas sin palabras, amor. Dicen que día más feliz de tu vida es cuando te casas, para mi le día más feliz de mi vida fue cuanto te conocí. Yo también te amo más que nada, fuiste la primera persona que me amo, a la primera que le parecí sexy incluso siendo un bebe pingüino. Yo también te prometo cuidarte y amarte el resto de mi vida. Quiero que te quede claro que a partir de hoy eres mío y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño-

-Blaine Devon Anderson, ¿aceptas como esposo a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?-

-Acepto- murmuro Blaine

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿aceptas como esposo a Blaine Devon Anderson?-

-Acepto-murmuro Kurt

-Pueden besarse-

Los dos juntaron sus bocas, era su primer beso como una pareja casada. Fue dulce y tierno como todos aquellos que se daban pero sobre todo lleno de amor

-Atención por favor- Dijo Finn mientras hacia un pequeño sonido con la copa de vino- Quiero proponer un brindis por mi hermano Kurt y su esposo. Bienvenido oficialmente a la familia, porque tú ya eras parte de ella desde hace mucho tiempo-

Todo el mundo levanto la copa brindando por la pareja.

La música empezó y Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt, lo tomo de la cintura, comenzaron a bailar.

-Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, que bien se oye- dijo Blaine en el oído de Kurt.

-No mejor que Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson-

-Te amo Kurt, ha sido un día maravilloso, tú luces hermoso- Blaine lo beso- No tienes idea de cómo quiero largarme a la luna de miel en estos momentos, muero por quitarte ese traje-

-Ya somos dos querido esposo. Te amo Blaine-

Kurt y Blaine estaban oficialmente casados y con una vida por delante.

* * *

**Son las 11:34 de la noche aca en México, pero tenia que terminarla. Espero les haya gustado. **

**Courage, Klainers**


End file.
